Escaping Living hell
by Kadedra Hale
Summary: Bella and 4 other girls form a bond of friendship as they were kidnapped by Edward Cullen. They are all tring to survive the life of being Edward's slave. Will they survive? BXJ you will see why
1. Chapter 1

Escaping Living Hell

I was in my 15 year old room trying to sleep. I sat up when I heard a crash downstairs. I jumped up put on my pink bunny slippers and walked down there. I stood in the door way and what I saw shocked me.

A man was in the living pinning my mom down on the floor with a knife to her throat. My dad was lying dead on the right side of the living room. My 5 year old sister was also dead. She had bruises and a fractured neck. I could see it from here (I want to be a doctor.). I listened to their conversation. I recognized the man's voice immediately.

"Where is she?!" the man exclaimed. Oh my god! That was my gynecologist Edward Cullen. He gave me my pamp smear exam. My mom was crying.

"She is at a sleepover." She said lying. She was lying to let me live.

"Where? tell me Damnit!" he yelled. I had tears in my eyes also.

I ran back up stairs and grabbed my phone and jumped out of my window. I heard gun shots and screams and I knew well it was my mom that was getting shot. I ran into the woods in our back yard. I ran tripping a few times. I felt something catch my waist. I knew who and what it was. I screamed trying to get out of his grasp. He covers my mouth with his hand.

"Shh Isabella its ok. Remember me? You came to me on your 15th birthday 2 months ago?" he cooed into my ear. I whimpered desperately trying to break free.

"I see you don't remember me. Well let me take you and see if you can remember." He said and everything went black.

3 years later

You know naturally men kidnappers would have killed their victims. For some reason mine didn't. I am Isabella Marie Swan and the introduction you read is true. My life is a living hell. I have been here for 3 hell filled years. Oh and my master is a vampire.

Good thing I am not the only one. I made a new friend Sally. She is a victim of Edward Cullen too. She is the same age as me and we have the same birthday. We had also of things in common. We were both going to Dartmouth and were becoming pediatricians, but our dreams I guess are well destroyed. He also killed her family.

Whenever the day that we were taken comes we both cry and talk about our family members. She also had good grades, friends, family, and a wonderful future for herself just like me. I wanted to go to college and meet that prince charming, walk down the aisle and have a family.

Sadly, for us we can't. We are stuck in this hell hole till we die.

Sally came in a month after me. We are also on our 'rape schedule'. We called it that because it happens on the same time of the day every day. We both hugged each other and just cried. This was Sally's first time and she sobbed into my shoulder.

"Oh Bella." She sobbed into my shoulder,

"I know girl, I know." I sobbed into her shoulder.

"It hurts. It hurts too much. He was too big for me to adjust. He just kept going and going. There was no pleasure for me but for him. I feel violated and humiliated." She sobbed.

"I know honey I know. It was like that for me. He was too big and it hurt like hell. He kept going and going and going. You lost your innocence when aren't supposed to. I know I have been here a month before you did." I assured. She wiped her tears and we sat in comfortable silence. Trying to recover.

"So Bella did you write another song?" she asked. I smiled and nodded. I got the guitar and started to play and sing.

I can almost see it  
That dream I'm dreaming but  
There's a voice inside my head saying,  
You'll never reach it,  
Every step I'm taking,  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking but I  
Got to keep trying  
Got to keep my head held high

There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes I'm gonna to have to lose,  
Aint about how fast I get there,  
Aint about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing,  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down but  
No I'm not breaking  
I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm going to remember most yeah  
Just got to keep going  
And I,  
I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on, cause

There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes I'm gonna to have to lose,  
Aint about how fast I get there,  
Aint about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb (yeah)

There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes you going to have to lose,  
Aint about how fast I get there,  
Aint about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb (yeah yeah ea ea)

Keep on moving  
Keep climbing  
Keep the faith baby  
It's all about  
It's all about  
The climb  
Keep the faith  
Keep your faith

Whoa a oh oh

Sally started to cry. I put the guitar down and ran to her side,

"Sally what's wrong?" I asked,

"Bella we are never going to get out of here. We should be out celebrating out adulthood but no we are stuck in this hell hole." she sobbed into her hands.

"Sally, Sally calm down we will get out of here. Not today but I know we will." I reassured.

"I hope so. I miss Randy. He might have thought I was dead.

"Sally it has been 3 years yes everyone have thought we were dead." I said.

"Oh right." She said giggling. I felt a sudden pain shoot to my lower abdomen.

"Fuck!" I yelled as I grabbed my stomach. Tears were streaming down my face.

I knew what it was. Master Edward's venom is now in my bloodstream. I am for some reason slowly transforming into a vampire. I don't know. It's the same for Sally.

"Bella oh my god are you ok?" she cried.

"Yeah I am fine thanks. This bastard's damn venom hurts like fuck. This transformation shouldn't take this freakin long." I complained as another shot ran right through me.

"Bella not to be personal but what was it like at your latest rape schedule? I mean you don't have to tell me." She said.

"Sally you are my best friend of course but if I cry it's just hard ok?" she nodded.

(Bella's story flash back)

"Isabella!" he yelled. I walked in.

"Yes master?" I asked. He grabbed me by the arm.

"I didn't get a good morning kiss this morning." He said his eyes were black.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to forget." He said.

"Oh I forgot today is your birthday. Maybe I should give your birthday gift." He said

"No thanks I'm good." I said backing up. Every time he took a step forward I take a step back.

"Come on Isabella we have done this before." He said. I closed my eyes and let him take me.

(Story over.)

"Wow Bella and I already know what happens next so I don't need to know." Sally said.

"Ok. Happy birthday Sally." I said.

"Happy birthday to you too Bella." She said and we hugged each other. We heard the door open in the dark room and 3 more girls came in.

"Meet your new roommates." Master Edward said.

"You will do your chores in an hour." He said blowing us a kiss.

We acted like fourth graders and grabbed it held it to our chest and sighed. He smiled crookedly. When the door was closed we all stood us and stomped the invisible heart. We laughed and sat back on the bed.

"Hi I'm Lucy and this Kate, and Kristy." She said.

"Nice to meet you I'm Bella and this is my friend Sally." I said.

"So let me guess Edward Cullen was your Gyno." We all said Gyno at the same time.

"Yeah I mean he was so handsome and nice that he looks like someone who wouldn't hurt anyone." Kristy said.

"Yeah that's what they all say. Men are sick creatures wanting to take something from a girl. He killed my family." I said tears falling.

"Mine too." The others said. We all encircled ourselves in a big group hug and just cried.

"I miss my mom. We were like best friends. We talked about everything. I just saw her die right in front of me. My dad was like a shoulder to cry on. My 5 year old sister was like my baby doll someone to play with." I sobbed.

"Bella my story is like that except I have a brother." Said Kate.

"I have an 8 year old sister." Lucy said

"I had a 6 year old brother." Kristy said.

We spent the rest of the day talking about our dreams and our future. I reached my hand into my pocket and noticed I had my iPod. I smiled and listened to it. I turned it up so that we can all hear.

"This was me and my boyfriend Jacob's song." I said tears forming.

We were as one, babe  
for a moment in time.  
And it seemed everlasting,  
that you would always be mine.  
Now you want to be free,  
so I'm letting you fly,  
'cause I know in my heart, babe,  
our love will never die.  
You'll always be a part of me.  
I'm part of you indefinitely.  
Boy, don't you know you can't escape me.  
Ooh darling, cause you'll always be my baby.  
And we'll linger on.  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong.  
No way you're ever gonna shake me.  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby.  
I ain't gonna cry, no,  
and I won't beg you to stay.  
you're determined to leave boy,  
I will not stand in your way.  
But inevitably  
you'll be back again,  
'cause you know in your heart, babe,  
our love will never end.  
You'll always be a part of me.  
I'm part of you indefinitely.  
Boy, don't you know you can't escape me.  
Ooh darling, cause you'll always be my baby.  
And we'll linger on.  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong.  
No way you're ever gonna shake me.  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby.  
I know that you'll be back, boy,  
when your days and your nights get a little bit colder.  
I know that you'll be right back, baby.  
Baby, believe me, it's only a matter of time, time.  
You'll always be a part of me.  
I'm part of you indefinitely.  
Boy, don't you know you can't escape me.  
Ooh darling, cause you'll always be my baby.  
And we'll linger on.  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong.  
No way you're ever gonna shake me.  
Oh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby.  
You'll always be a part of me.  
I'm part of you indefinitely.  
Boy, don't you know you can't escape me.  
Ooh darling, cause you'll always be my baby.  
And we'll linger on.  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong.  
No way you're ever gonna shake me.  
Oh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby.

I was crying harder now.

"Bella what's wrong?" Lucy asked hugging me.

"Today is the day my boyfriend died in a car accident last month. He was killed by a deranged car driver." I sobbed loudly into Lucy's night gown. All of the girls came and gave me soothing words and hug.

I calmed down and said, "I'm sorry this is just hard you know." I said.

"We have to get out of here." Kristy said.

"Yeah right the dude is a vampire." Lucy said. I felt the pain in my stomach get sharper. I seemed to have spread it because all of the girls screamed as I did.

"That fucking hurts." I said

"I know right. We are slowly turning into vampires." Kate said. I got one more shot through and everything went black as the hell I am in.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Authors note: Creepy chapter huh? Anyway Bella will wake up and they try to escape. Will the 5 girls succeed or die? And will they also find love. Stay tuned.


	2. When you're gone,nightmare,Jasper

Waking up and Can't give up now

Author's note- This is a really sad chapter. You might cry. Just so you know.

2

I woke up to 4 teenage girls looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you ok Bella?" Sally asked,

"I'm fine. That hurts." I whined.

"Ok I know I have said the before, but we got to get the hell out of here!" Kristy said.

"How the hell are we going to get out of here?"I exclaimed.

"We can't give up now." Sally said.

"I have that song on my IPod." I said.

Oh yeah! It's a good song." Kristy commented. I turned it to that song so we can all hear it. Sally and I took the parts while the others do chorus.

(Bella)

There will be mountains that I will have to climb  
And there will be battles that I will have to fight  
But victory or defeat, it's up to me to decide  
But how can I expect to win If I never try.  
(Chorus)  
I just can't give up now  
I've come too far from where I started from  
Nobody told me the road would be easy  
and I don't believe he brought me this far to leave me  
(Sally)  
Never said there wouldn't be trials  
Never said I wouldn't fall  
Never said that everything would go the way I want it to go  
But when my back is against the wall  
And I feel all hope is gone,  
I'll just lift my head up to the sky  
And say help me to be strong  
(Chorus)  
I just can't give up now  
I've come too far from where I started from  
Nobody told me the road would be easy  
and I don't believe he brought me this far to leave me

_[Hook: Bella]_  
No you didn't bring me out here to leave me lonely  
Even when I can't see clearly  
I know that you are with me(so I can't)  
(Chorus X3 all of the girls Bella taking lead)  
I just can't give up now  
I've come too far from where I started from  
Nobody told me the road would be easy  
and I don't believe he brought me this far to leave me

"Let's pray." Kristy said. We all stood up whimpering at the pain that was brought upon us.

"Lord please let me and my best friends live. Please let us escape this place alive. Please don't let us down lord. Keep us strong lord. Let us survive the difficult life that no one should have to suffer lord. In Jesus name amen." Kate said.

"Amen." We all said and sat down.

"Bella I think I know who killed your boyfriend." Sally said.

"Who?!" I exclaimed. Hope was in for me.

"Master Edward." She said simply.

"What?!" I said with lots of confusion.

"Bella it's pretty obvious. He is a jealous creature. Did you ever see a glimpse of him outside the Gyno room?" she asked,

"Well, this one time Jake and I were in the park feeding each other ice cream. I saw something. It was sort of bronze but I couldn't make it out. It was too fast." I said.

"There you go. He saw you and Jacob he got jealous and decided the only way to release his jealousy is to kill him. Thus the car wreck ending you boyfriend's life." Sally said in a lawyer like voice.

"Oh my god." I whimpered. I started to cry.

"Bella it's ok shh." She said.

"I miss my Jacob." I cried.

"Bella I know its ok." She soothed.

"That Bastard killed my boyfriend. We have been together since we were 12." I yelled.

"Damn that's a long time." She said.

"I know. We already had our life planned out. Getting married, kids, a happy life with just me and him." I cried.

"I wrote a song. It's for all of us you want to hear it?" I asked. They all nodded. I grabbed my guitar and started to play and sing.

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

[Chorus]  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

We were all crying then.

"That was beautiful Bella." Kristy commented.

"Thanks. I came up with it when he was raping me last night." I said tears falling. Sally handed me a Kleenex.

"Thanks." I said. She nodded.

"We should try to get some sleep." Kate said.

"Yeah. That should calm us down for a while." I chuckled. I blew the candle flame out.

I closed my eyes not know that lies ahead for tomorrow.

Nightmare starts

I was running with Jake in a field of flowers. We were playing tag and he was it. I tripped but he caught me. I giggled.

"I love you Jake." I said.

"I love you too Bella." He said and then we were in a make out session. He got down on one knee.

"Bella will you…" but he got ran over by a car. I screamed.

"Jake no!" I saw Jake's bloody body.

"I love you Bella." He said and just died right there. I screamed and cried. Then he just disappeared. I then ended up in Master Edward's bedroom.

"Hello Isabella. Did you miss me?" he said and took me then.

Nightmare ends.

I screamed my lungs out.

"Jacob. Oh my god Jacob. I love you Jacob. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Jacob I will always love you baby." I cried.

"Not anymore he is dead." Master Edward said. I screamed and ran to the other side of his room.

"Stay away from me!" I screamed.

"Did I do something Bella? He said walking towards me. I started to move. He followed pursuit.

"Yeah you did!" I screamed. He flinched.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"You killed my boyfriend, killed my family, and made my life a living hell! My best friends are the same. Except their boyfriends are fuckin alive! Why does my boyfriend have to die!" I cried tears are falling by the second.

"Isabella…" he started.

"It's Bella." I growled.

"Bella. I was jealous ok? I saw you two in the park and I was frustrated and I had to take my anger and jealousy on him." He said.

"Now I believe there was something I wanted to do." He said and pounced pining me to the bed. That is all I remembered till everything went black,

111111111111111111111111111111

Later. I woke up to a beautiful vampire. I jumped Tears falling afraid that he might hurt me.

"No it's ok I am not going to hurt you." He assured wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Jasper. Jasper Hale. And you are darlin?" He said. His voice is sexy. It has a southern accent.

"I'm Bella." I said.

"Hi Bella." He said and sat beside me.

"Do you mind?" he asked.

"No I don't." I said.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I shook my head. Tears came out some more.

"What's wrong darlin?" I sniffed.

"You got a guitar?" I asked. He nodded and handed it to me. I played my friends song.

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

[Chorus]  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

He was shocked.

"Sweetheart I'm sorry what happened?" he asked. He is so sweet.

"Edward Cullen killed my boyfriend." I said. I started to cry.

"Don't worry honey. He is my brother I will talk to him." He smiled. My eyes went wide.

"You are his brother?!" I asked. He nodded.

"Fuck. I am so scared." I said.

"Darlin why are you scared?" he asked

"You might hurt me." I said.

"Darlin I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not Edward ok? Can I be your friend?" he asked. I nodded.

"Sure but only if you can be mine." I said. He laughed. Wow it's beautiful.

"Sure darlin." He said and left leaving me to collect my thoughts.


	3. first kiss, transformation, marry me

The climb

3 months later

Me and Jasper' friendship had deepened quickly. I would talk to him almost every day. Whenever I am doing my chores he always seems to make my day better. I have to suddenly forget that Master Edward was even here. I was washing me and my friend's clothes when I was embraced. Jasper. I know. He kissed my cheek.

"Hi Bella." He said. I kissed his cheek in return

"Hi Jasper. So how did your talk with Master Edward go?" I asked.

"Well not so good." He said. I sighed.

"I was afraid of that." I mumbled.

"He says that I need to 'back off' and 'mind you own businesses." He chuckled.

"You are not going to do that are you?" I asked. He lifted my chin with his finger.

"Bella you know I would never hurt you." He said and gently kissed my lips. My first REAL kiss. Master Edward's are wet and undesirable. Jasper's kiss was gentle and sweet. He pulled away.

"Wow." We both breathed.

"Go Bella!" we heard 4 teenage girls squealed. I sighed.

"I will see you later Jasper." I said. He kissed my lips again.

"I love you Bella." He said. I had tears in my eyes.

"I love you too Jasper." I said and hugged him. I walked back to my room with squealing girls.

"Tell us everything!" they said at the same time.

"Ok! Jasper and I kissed end of story." I said changing clothes. Master Edward bought us some clothes. I still feel slutty. I was wearing a Demi mini skirt, midriff shirt, and high heel shoes.

"I feel like a slut." Kristy said.

"I know right." I said.

"Forget slut I feel like a whore." Sally said.

"Yeah good point." I said.

"Are you in love with Jasper." Kate asked.

"Should I?" I asked.

"Bella, Jasper is hot! How could you not be in love with that?!" Lucy exclaimed. I laughed.

"Yeah Lucy he is. There is more to him than his sexy Texan looks." I giggled.

"Like?" they all pressed.

"Jasper is so sweet! He is like a shoulder to lean on. Someone you can rely on to talk about anything." I said.

"So you are in love with Jasper Hale?" Sally asked. I sighed,

"Yeah. I am in love with Jasper Hale." I said. They all squealed.

"We knew it!" they said doing a happy dance. I rolled my eyes.

"Bella have you seen him shirtless?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah I have." I said.

"Well?" they all said.

"He was hot." I said. They smiled.

"Does Master Edward know?" Shit.

"Damnit. I forgot. I will be right back." I said putting on my jacket. I walked down the hall to Jasper's room.

"Come in." he said. I walked in and I saw shirtless Jasper in the bed. I have died and gone to heaven.

"Hi Bella." He said kissing my lips.

"Hi Jasper." I said sitting on the bed.

"Does Edward know about our relationship?" I asked. He froze.

"No he doesn't." he said. I was in hysterics.

"Bella it's ok." He soothed. I calmed down.

"Ok can you help me and my friends get out of here?" I asked.

"Well I guess darlin." He said.

"Thanks Jasper!" I squealed as I kissed his lips passionately. I jumped off his bed and went back to my room.

"We are leaving." I said. They squealed.

"How?" sally said.

"My secret hot sexy southern boyfriend." I said. We all squealed. I felt the worst shot of pain I have ever experienced in my life. I screamed as I fell to the floor. This was it the time. My transformation of my life.

"Bella!" they all screamed.

"Get Jasper." I said before I passed out into living hell.

Jasper's Pov

Lucy came in my room with tears falling.

"Lucy darlin what's wrong?" I asked.

"Bella." She cried.

"What about Bella?" I asked worriedly. If my brother hurt her that bastard will pay.

"She is transforming." She said. I was confused.

"Come on." She said pulling me to their room. Bella was screaming her lungs out in pain.

"What's wrong with her?" I exclaimed.

"When she first got raped by your brother bit her on her side. As the months went by it gets worse. Point speaking she is turning into a vampire. We all is it just happens at different time." Sally said. I went to my love and sat beside her.

"Jasper it hurts." She whimpered.

"I know darlin." I said taking her hand.

"Bella I know this is a bad time to say this, but I am in love with you." He said. She had a small smile on her face.

"I am too Jasper. I love you." She said weakly.

"I love you too Bella." I said kissing her forehead. She was screaming and whimpering it tore me apart.

3 days later.

I felt my heart stop and I opened my eyes.

"Jasper she's awake!" Kate squealed. Jasper ran in and was shocked.

"My Bella!" he said and hugged me. I hugged him back.

"I love you Jasper." I sighed.

"I love you too Bella." He said. He got down on one knee.

"Isabella I don't want you to live this life anymore. Will you marry me?" he said taking out the ring. They girls chanted 'Yes' so I smiled.

"Yes. I will." He slid the ring on my finger and we kissed happily. We heard the door open and we saw a very pissed off vampire.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
